


Reunited

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [10]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reunion, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Heather was finally reunited with the Boys after a five month break, catching up with Nick and rekindling her relationship with Kevin.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Nick Carter, Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character, Nick Carter/Original Female Character
Series: What Happens On Tour [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472456
Kudos: 3





	Reunited

Heather looked over the new staging design for the new leg of the tour, sighing slightly in relief seeing how much simpler it was going to be putting it together. She had been so excited when she got home from her fall back job and checked her email discovering the call back email she had been waiting for. It had been five long months, but she was back in her zone and she would be reunited with her favorite boys, even if Kevin was a pain in her ass. 

Heather suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her, lifting her up into the air. She had felt those arms enough times to know exactly who it was. 

“NICKOLAS GENE PUT ME DOWN!” Heather squealed. 

Nick chuckled and sat her back down onto the ground bracing himself for the slap which came moments later. Heather couldn’t keep the smile off her face long as Nick pulled her into his arms holding her close. 

“How are you?” Nick asked, letting the brunette go. 

“I’m good,” Heather replied, still beaming “ how’s baby girl?” 

Nick chuckled and shook his head. The two had stayed close during the long break and Heather had been one of the first people to know about Saoirse’s birth. Since then, Heather struggled to pronounce her name resorting to calling her baby girl. 

“Still can’t get her name down I see.” Nick taunted. 

“Hey, not my fault you and Lauren decided to go crazy on the name this time.” Heather threw back. 

Nick shook his head. “So you gonna call her baby girl the rest of her life?” 

“No, I’ll get it at some point.” Heather chuckled. 

The two walked towards the back of the area happy to be with each other again. “So, what has been going on with you? Is your writer friend still doing her stuff?” 

“Yeah, we pretty much talk on the daily anymore.” Heather replied. 

Nick grinned happily. “That’s awesome, you think she’ll start her series back up?” 

Heather raised a playful brow smirking. “That completely depends on you and what you give her each show.” 

“Oh, I’ll give her all the fuel she needs.” 

“That’s what she’s hoping for.” 

They sat down on the side of the stage, catching up with each other. Heather telling him about her other friends and what had been going on, how they had secured tickets to the second leg of the US tour, and that her friend Biz was almost due with her first baby. They went silent for a moment before Heather perked. 

“Oh! I wanted to thank you for making my friend’s experience meeting you so special while you were in Germany.” 

Nick looked at her. “One of your online buddies?” 

Heather nodded. “Yeah, Kimm. She was on cloud nine.” 

Nick racked his brain, he had met so many fans that weekend. “What did she look like?” 

“Tall like you, shoulder length red hair, she drew those pictures of your family for you.” Heather explained seeing his eyes go wide. 

“Wait...that was Kimm? Like your resident artist Kimm?” Nick asked. 

Heather nodded. “Yeah.” 

“Damn if i wasn’t married…” Nick trailed off. 

Heather threw her head back and laughed. “Trust me, she shares the same sentiment.” 

“So, any plans for the birthday boy tonight?” Heather asked, grinning. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, just keep your eyes on the stage.” Nick replied. 

“Oh, I plan on it.” 

“See, I told you he’d dart off as soon as he found out she was back.” Howie’s voice cut in making the two turn. 

Heather smiled happily seeing the others heading for the stage while Nick rolled his eyes as Brian pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, AJ’s hand out grinning like an idiot. Brian grumbled and shoved the twenty into the younger man’s waiting hand. 

“Thanks Rok! Come back anytime!” AJ grinned. 

“Ass..” Brian huffed. He knew better than to make the bet, but he had anyways and lost yet another twenty to his younger brother. 

Heather carefully jumped down from the stage making sure not to land on her feet wrong and was instantly engulfed with hugs. 

“I’m so happy to see you guys again!” 

“Yeah, we were pretty excited when the road crew was announced and your name was said.” Howie smiled letting her go. Nick jumped down to join them. Heather made it to Brian smiling happily and hugging the older man. 

“Happy Birthday.” 

“Thanks.” 

It wasn’t until she got to Kevin when things became a bit uneasy, both of them trying not to show it. Heather smiled at the older man and wrapped her arms around him, shocking him just slightly. 

“It’s good to see you.” Heather said softly. 

Kevin finally pulled out of his shock and wrapped his arms around the woman, pulling her tight to him. 

“It’s good to see you too.” Kevin replied. 

The four men behind them watched, stunned knowing that the two hadn’t exactly left on good terms. Kevin and Heather finally pulled away from each other, Heather looking up at him. Kevin smiled knowing he couldn’t do what he wanted with the others around, damn how he wanted to run his fingers down her cheek and kiss her. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” He whispered. 

“So am I, we are gonna have a good run.” Heather replied. 

“We are.” Kevin agreed. 

“Alright you two, we gotta get going.” Howie moved over pushing Kevin towards the back, the others following but Kevin almost stumbled keeping his eyes on her as Nick walked up to Heather stopping waiting for his brothers to disappear before looking down at her. 

“Heather…” Nick said softly. 

Heather looked up at the blonde. “I know, I know.” 

“I just don’t want you hurt again.” Nick sighed. 

“I know hun and I appreciate it. “ 

“Yo Bro! Come on!” AJ yelled. 

“You better go.” Heather said. 

“Yeah, see you out there.” Nick grinned, leaning down kissing her cheek. 

Heather giggled and watched him leave, disappearing with AJ. 

Hours later, Heather was beaming happily watching the Boys do what they did best and Nick was already on his baby and Brian was relishing in it. They had missed each other so much and even though he dodged Nick’s attempted ass slap after they sang Happy Birthday to him, Nick got him back on night three with a kiss right on the cheek right in the middle of the older man singing. Heather was back to doing what she loved and reunited with her favorite Boys.


End file.
